


Reunited

by AMsmut



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Sexual Contact, Gay, Hot, Inappropriate touching, M/M, Middle School, Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMsmut/pseuds/AMsmut
Summary: After two weeks apart during summer vacation, TJ returns to Shadyside and his new boyfriend Cyrus, who might have missed him a bit too much...





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated smut, and this is the only type of content I will be posting on this account. I'm sure I'll get tons of hate but quite frankly I don't care; it's about time this fandom got some good old-fashioned smut for the people who want it but feel like they aren't allowed to say so. Enjoy!

Cyrus stared out the window in the front room of his house, occasionally glancing down at his phone to make sure he had the time right. He impatiently bobbed up and down on the spot as he waited for his boyfriend to walk around the corner.

It was summer vacation, and TJ had gone to Spain with his family for two weeks. Cyrus tried to spend the time with Andi and Buffy to make up for it, but they couldn't take TJ's place. It had been a few months since the two boys finally confessed their feelings and got together, but this was the longest they had been apart since.

Finally, Cyrus saw that familiar head of hair round the corner. A huge smile spread across his face as he ran out of the front door towards him. TJ beamed back at him and quickened his pace to meet the shorter boy, catching him in a warm embrace.

"I missed you so much." Cyrus mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too, Cy." TJ said, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Cyrus tilted his head up in response and pulled him in for a kiss.

After what felt like forever, Cyrus pulled away slightly. "And I've definitely missed that." He chuckled, to which TJ smiled widely, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and heading back to the Goodman residence where the front door had just been left open, swaying in the gentle summer breeze.

"Uhh... where is everyone?" TJ asked, looking around the front room and not seeing any signs of life.

"Some conference thing, I don't know. They won't be back until tonight." Cyrus shrugged off the question, tightening his grip on TJ's hand and pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom.

As soon as the two boys reached Cyrus' room, Cyrus closed the door behind him and flopped down onto his queen-sized bed, patting the spot next to him prompting TJ to lay beside him. The taller boy was more than happy to oblige, stretching out across the bed, face-to-face with Cyrus. TJ wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and sighed happily.

"It feels good to be back." He smiled.

Cyrus snuggled against the crook of TJ's neck, his warm breath making the taller boy shudder with pleasure. "It's good to have you back." Cyrus whispered, before tilting his head up to meet TJ's eyes. "I felt like I was missing a limb without you."

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest wittle thing?" TJ cooed jokingly, pinching Cyrus' cheek.

Cyrus tapped his chest playfully. "Stop." He chuckled. A content moment of silence passed, before Cyrus shifted upwards slightly to meet TJ's lips again.

Their first kiss today had been simple and sweet, but this time was much more passionate. Cyrus breathed deeply into the kiss, sending shivers down TJ's spine as he pulled the smaller boy as close to him as possible, their chests pressed together. Cyrus placed his hands on the back of TJ's head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss as TJ's hands drifted for a moment, before settling on Cyrus' sides, just above his waist.

After a moment of making out, Cyrus couldn't hold himself back any longer. Every ounce of affection and longing he had built up over the last two weeks came to the surface all at once as Cyrus rolled over onto TJ's body, placing one hand firmly on his toned chest to support himself.

Slightly taken aback, TJ pulled back for a moment. "Whoa, Cyrus." He gasped, flashing an impressed smile. "I didn-" Cyrus interrupted TJ there by smashing their lips together once again, the hand that had been supporting him now freely rubbing across TJ's chest.

Cyrus' passion must have rubbed off on TJ, as the taller boy found himself lowering his hands down to Cyrus' hips as he lashed his tongue against Cyrus' lips. Cyrus let out a high-pitched gasp and immediately granted TJ's tongue access as he pulled him closer with his spare hand.

Any logical thought that had been running through either of the boys' heads had disappeared out the window at this point, as Cyrus' tongue intertwined with TJ's; as their hands freely explored one another's bodies. They had always been pretty touchy-feely even before they got together, but their hands had never freely roamed quite like this. Cyrus, acting on pure instinct, lowered his hands down to the bottom of TJ's shirt and allowed them to disappear underneath. TJ gasped in shock at the cold touch of Cyrus' pale hands against his bare skin.

"Holy... Cyrus..." TJ moaned as Cyrus slid his hands across TJ's firm stomach. Spurred on by seeing the basketball player in such pleasure, Cyrus moved to kiss and lick at TJ's neck, which elicited yet another moan from him. "Cyrus... what the f..." TJ whispered between heavy breaths, barely able to get the words out.

Cyrus pulled away from TJ's neck and met his eyes. "I've just... I've just missed you so much." He said as he dove back in to make out with TJ again, his hands still rubbing over his stomach.

Finally, Cyrus moved his hands to raise TJ's shirt, to which TJ reached out and stopped him. "Cyrus... are you sure about this? This is... a lot."

Cyrus hesitated for a moment, as if fighting with himself internally, but his lust for TJ clearly won out. TJ could see it in his boyfriend's beautiful, brown eyes. "I just... I don't know. I just want you. I've never felt like this before. I want you so much." Cyrus admitted.

TJ opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as Cyrus slowly reached his hand back under TJ's shirt and slid up to his chest. The two boys gazed into each other's eyes intensely as Cyrus inched his hand across TJ's chest. Then, Cyrus let a finger flick across TJ's hard left nipple, and that was all it took.

"Fuck." TJ moaned in pleasure, pulling Cyrus in for a rough but passionate kiss as the younger boy grabbed at the bottom of TJ's shirt. TJ moaned against his lips as Cyrus pulled the shirt up over TJ's head.

TJ grabbed at the buttons of Cyrus' shirt, messily undoing them as the two boys remained connected at the mouth. Cyrus let his hands wander across TJ's exposed skin. He had seen his boyfriend shirtless before, but never like this. This was on a whole new level.

Cyrus raised his arms for TJ to pull the shirt over his head. The two boys rolled onto their sides, pulling each other close, pressing their bare chests together as TJ's tongue explored inside Cyrus' mouth. Cyrus, without warning, pulled away from TJ and shifted downwards, planting kisses on TJ's neck and down his chest.

"Oh my god... oh my god..." TJ moaned, rolling over onto his back and grabbing tightly at the headboard of Cyrus' bed. Cyrus positioned himself back on top of his boyfriend as he let his tongue flicker across his exposed nipple. "Ohh Cyrus..." TJ moaned in pure pleasure as the brown-haired boy licked and sucked, before moving across to do the same to TJ's other nipple.

Cyrus chuckled under his breath at the sheer thought of TJ, THE TJ Kippen, writhing in pleasure because of him. The idea of the school's big-shot basketball captain moaning Cyrus' name made the smaller boy feel powerful. Confident.

Suddenly, TJ moved his hands from the headboard to Cyrus' shoulders, rolling him onto his back and straddling him. Cyrus gasped in surprise as TJ's immediate resumption of control.

"Your turn." TJ growled in a low, raspy voice which sent shivers of pleasure oozing through Cyrus' body. TJ lowered himself and started kissing and licking Cyrus' neck. Cyrus' eyes almost popped out of his head at the sensation as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my... TJ..." Cyrus moaned in ecstasy as TJ mirrored Cyrus' actions, kissing down the boy's chest before focusing his attention on his small, brown nipples. TJ let his hands rest on Cyrus' hips again as he sucked away at his nipples, alternating between the left and the right.

Cyrus reached down and grabbed TJ's hands. After a brief moment of hesitation, Cyrus shifted his boyfriend's hands ever so slightly down and around, so that his hands were now resting against his ass.

TJ pulled away from Cyrus and gave him an incredulous look. "Are you sure?" TJ asked once again.

"I... I just wanna try it." Cyrus breathed.

TJ remained unconvinced. "Cyrus, we're literally 15." TJ reasoned, looking Cyrus in the eyes as though to try to make him see reason. "We have all the time in the world to do this when we're ready. Don't feel like you have to rush into anything you don't want to."

Cyrus groaned in frustration. "I know, but... gosh, I don't know at all. You just drive me crazy, and..." Cyrus briefly looked away to gather his thoughts. "I just want to do this. With you. You make me feel like I can do anything."

TJ's gaze softened considerably. "I'm not pressuring you, Cyrus. I want you to feel comfortable. That's all I care about."

Cyrus cupped TJ's face gently, a pure, beautiful smile forming on his face. "I've never felt so comfortable in my life." He whispered, and TJ's heart soared.

TJ rolled back over onto his back, pulling Cyrus on top of him. After one last moment of hesitation, TJ let his hands grab at Cyrus' ass as Cyrus connected their lips once again. The uncomfortable tightness in TJ's pants was becoming too much to handle as he squeezed Cyrus' little ass.

Cyrus clearly felt it too, and with a nervous smile, he slid one hand down TJ's body until it rested over the growing bulge in his pants.

"Cyrus..." TJ panted, "This is fucking crazy."

Cyrus broke into a short laugh. "I know." He nodded, his hand finding TJ's length and gripping at it awkwardly over his pants.

"I... I w..." TJ stammered.

"What is it?" Cyrus asked, lifting his hand away from TJ's crotch in concern.

"I j... I just wanna see you. All of you." TJ gave in to his temptation, daring to let his fingers dance along the top of Cyrus' pants.

Cyrus blushed as he laughed nervously. "Really?"

TJ nodded immediately. "Yeah."

Pushing up off the bed, Cyrus stood at the side of the bed between TJ's legs, which were stretched out to either side of Cyrus. Cyrus slowly undid the button on his pants and unzipped them, before pushing them to the floor. He hadn't quite worked up the courage to take off his underwear too. Cyrus awkwardly shifted his weight from his left foot to his right as TJ's eyes scoured his slim, smooth body longingly.

"You're so beautiful." the taller boy whispered, almost awestruck. Cyrus practically melted on the spot, his face breaking out into a heavy blush.

TJ had gone into this fully intending to be the one to keep things under control; the one to stop it from escalating further than either of them were ready for. But as his boyfriend stood there between his legs, almost completely naked, staring at him with those beautiful eyes, TJ came to the conclusion that he was fighting a losing battle. He wanted Cyrus. All of him.

"Take those off." TJ nodded to Cyrus' tight red boxer briefs, shocking Cyrus with his sudden commanding tone.

Cyrus nodded, nervous but also unashamedly aroused by TJ's dominance. He bit his lip anxiously as he thumbed the waistband of his underwear, slowly pushing it down as TJ's eyed every inch of newly revealed skin hungrily. Finally, Cyrus slammed his eyes shut and let his underwear fall around his ankles. There was no turning back now. He was letting TJ see him in his most vulnerable state. He was showing TJ a side of himself that no one had ever seen before. The thought both excited and petrified him.

TJ let out a low, guttural moan as Cyrus let his underwear drop to the ground, his slightly smaller-than-average, circumcised cock suddenly springing out of it's confines and standing to attention. TJ subconsciously began to palm his own cock through his pants at the sight of his boyfriend's completely naked, pure body.

With no warning, Cyrus immediately flopped back down on top of TJ, pressing his naked body against him. The feeling of Cyrus' warm, throbbing length pressing against his stomach sent wild thoughts through TJ's head; things he never even thought himself capable of thinking before. Those thoughts were interrupted, however, by Cyrus forcefully grabbing TJ's hands and placing them on his bare ass as the two began to make out once again.

"Fffuuuck Cyrus!" TJ moaned into the kiss as he gripped at Cyrus' ass roughly. He could feel his cock threatening to burst through his pants and he knew that he had to do something about it. "Cyrus... can I..." He began to ask, gesturing downwards.

Cyrus followed his gaze down, then nodded excitedly. The younger boy slid back down off the bed and grabbed at TJ's pants to undo them. An awkward moment of silence fell over them as Cyrus struggle with the button.

TJ let out a chuckle. "Here, Underdog, let me." He smiled, reaching down and undoing his pants. He moved to pull them off slowly when Cyrus suddenly grabbed at them and quickly yanked them all the way down. Not wasting any time, Cyrus immediately grabbed for the waistband of TJ's boxers and pulled them down too, letting TJ's long shaft spring upright.

Cyrus couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the sight of TJ's veiny, uncut cock. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn his tongue was dangling out at the glorious sight.

TJ smirked slightly. "I take it that that reaction is a good thing?" He laughed.

Cyrus nodded. "You bet." He didn't know what to do with himself however; standing awkwardly between TJ's long, slightly hairy legs, Cyrus tapped his fingers awkwardly against his own legs as he took in the sight of TJ's toned body. He had the faintest signs of muscle forming over his body, and his chest and stomach were smooth with the exception of a slight trail leading down from TJ's bellybutton to his crotch. Unlike Cyrus, who could probably count his pubic hairs on one hand, TJ's cock sat below what must have been a few dozen small hairs. The hair only accentuated TJ's masculinity and it aroused Cyrus more than he thought it would.

"Do you wanna touch it?" TJ asked gently. Cyrus' heart leapt in his chest. He had been waiting for that question and yet it somehow still caught him off-guard.

"Um..." He trailed off nervously.

TJ's eyes widened. "I-it's okay if you don't, I just thought..."

"No. I want to." Cyrus nodded, slowly reaching his hand out towards it. After taking a shaky breath, Cyrus let his hand wrap around TJ's cock. TJ instantly recoiled at the contact, bucking his hips as he gasped in pleasure, which Cyrus enjoyed immensely. He tried stroking the length a few times, slowly at first at TJ steadied his breathing.

"Oh man, Cyrus..." TJ groaned in delight as he felt himself subconsciously thrusting his hips. Cyrus smiled up at him as he began to stroke faster, reaching down with his free hand to slowly stroke himself.

"Is that good?" Cyrus asked excitedly.

"Oh fuck yeah." TJ nodded.

Cyrus eyed TJ's cock, oozing precum in his hand, before getting an idea. He licked his lips swiftly as he turned his gaze back to TJ. "Well how about this?" He asked before lowering his face towards TJ's cock and gently letting his tongue glide along the shaft. TJ gasped so loudly that Cyrus was worried the neighbours might have heard him.

"Oh my god, Cyrus!" TJ wheezed in ecstasy, pushing his hips upwards to press his hard cock against Cyrus' lips.

Cyrus calmed his growing nerves and licked the head of TJ's penis, enjoying the salty taste of his precum. "Oh god." He trembled as he lowered his lips to the head and took it inside his mouth for the first time.

TJ could have sworn he was about to pass out as he felt the warm wetness of Cyrus' mouth around his cock, with his tongue gently lashing around his head and shaft. Cyrus began to bob his head up and down, taking about half of TJ's length into his mouth before moving back up again.

"C- Cy- Cyrus..." TJ moaned weakly, letting his head drop back down onto the bed and folding his arms across his forehead in complete disbelief. "Oooohhhhhhhhh my godddddd!" He exclaimed as Cyrus continued to give him his first blowjob.

TJ's moans of pleasure only motivated Cyrus to continue as he quickened his rhythm, swirling his tongue around TJ's throbbing cock head as he took more and more of his warm length into his mouth. Meanwhile, Cyrus continued to stroke his own cock, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the finish line.

After a few more minutes of Cyrus licking and sucking his cock, TJ felt his orgasm approaching. He began breathing heavily. "Cyrus, I'm gonna... gonna... uuuuuggggghhhh!" He moaned as he suddenly spurted wave after wave of cum into Cyrus' mouth. TJ writhed and twitched uncontrollably as he felt the most intense, pleasurable sensation he had ever experienced in his life. Cyrus was clearly taken by surprise but, not knowing what to do about the cum that had now filled his mouth, he went ahead and swallowed TJ's load. The sound of TJ's heavy breathing, the sight of him writhing in pleasure and the thought of TJ's cum sliding it's way down his throat was too much for Cyrus, as he experienced his most violent orgasm to date, shooting cum all over his bedroom floor between his knees. He rolled his eyes back, moaning in pleasure as he licked up and down TJ's slowly shrinking shaft.

After that, an exhausted silence fell over the two of them. Nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing existed as Cyrus laid down on the bed next to TJ.

After about thirty seconds of calmness, TJ turned to Cyrus. "That was amazing." He beamed.

"Yeah, it was." Cyrus nodded.

"I can't believe you swallowed." TJ joked.

"I can't believe the mess I made on the floor." Cyrus shrugged, to which TJ let out a short laugh.

"Where did all that come from?" TJ asked.

Cyrus sighed. "I have no idea. I've just missed you so much and seeing you again and kissing you again... it was all just too much. I just wanted you."

TJ blushed. "Well I'm flattered."

Cyrus suddenly rose his hands to his face and groaned. "God, what the heck am I gonna tell Andi and Buffy?"

TJ's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed, "You can't tell them about this!"

Cyrus kept his face behind his hands for a moment, then he began to chuckle mischievously.

"Oh, you're a jerk." TJ complained, fake-pouting as he gently pushed Cyrus down onto the bed.

"Did you seriously think I'd tell Andi and Buffy about what I just did to you? Buffy would probably want to cut it off." Cyrus laughed.

TJ snorted. "The scary thing is, I think you're right."

TJ smiled again, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, their naked bodies pressing together feeling more intimate than they could have ever imagined. "Next time, I totally get to do that to you." TJ said.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Cyrus smirked.

TJ grabbed Cyrus' hand and kissed it tenderly. "With you? Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm going to post more stuff like this as an aside to my main account where I will be writing more... umm... traditional stories for this fandom, shall we say?
> 
> I will say it once again, if you have an issue with this because the characters are underage... I so don't care. This is only the next fandom in a long list of others that have all had underage smut written for them. The Zack and Cody fandom had underage TWINCEST written for them before their damn voices even broke. If they dealt with that, you can deal with this. :)


End file.
